What Are You Doing?
by DracosQueen180
Summary: Teme your tongue doesn't go there! Naruto has to deal with being wanted by 3 perverted guys. All dialogue. ItachiXSasukeXSaiXNaruto. Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did then every time Sasuke or Naruto pinned the other one it would be for make-out purposes only.

Warning: Lots of references to sex and overall pervertedness.

* * *

"Sasuke do you want to go train?"

"Sure."

"You could at least say something more than sure."

"Hn."

"Bastard. Don't hold back, I know I wont."

"Like you could ever beat me."

"Teme! Of course I could. I could do it with one hand behind my back!"

"Is that why you almost just got hit?"

"I'm just warming up!"

"Sure."

"Hey you just ripped my shirt!"

"You look better without it."

"What?!"

"Looks like you just lost your pants too."

"Why are you looking at me like that Sasuke?"

"Lets get rid of your boxers next."

"What are yo- Teme your tongue doesn't go there!"

"My tongue likes it here though and you seem to like it too."

"No I don't!"

"Is that why you're panting?"

"Ye- NO!"

"Put your clothes back on Teme!"

"If I do that then you can't see my sexiness."

"I can see your sexiness just fine with your clothes on."

"So you think I'm sexy."

"Whatever gets you to put your pants back on."

"That just made me want to keep them off more."

"I think you're ready now."

"Ready for what? That doesn't go there either!"

"Yes it does. It belongs there and it feels good."

"Maybe to you. It hurts!"

"Poor baby maybe I'll kiss it better later."

"Kiss anything on me and prepare to die."

"I'm hurt that I can't even kiss my boyfriend."

"We aren't dating!"

"We are now."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm glad that we agree."

"You tricked me!"

"With something little kids use."

"Teme!"

"Is poor little Naru-chan pouting?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not and get out of me!"

"No I'm almost done."

"Done with what."

"Wait about 5 seconds then you'll see."

"What do you mean? What is that sticky stuff I feel?"

"I think you know."

"You didn't."

"I did and it was great."

"...What about me?"

"I knew you liked it."

"Just get rid of it."

"Fine, you don't have to be so pushy."

"You rape me then call me pushy."

"It's not rape, you wanted it."

"Did not."

"The hard thing in my hand right now says you're lying."

"..."

"That's what I thought."

"Just hurry up!"

"There all done. Feel better?"

"Fuck you."

"Please do."

"I hate you."

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago."

"Yes it was, you just weren't listening."

"Why are you backing up boyfriend? Hey! Come back here!"

"Never!"

"I'll get you later."

XxX

"Naruto why are you running?"

"Hey Sai. A pervert just molested and raped me."

"Who?"

"Sasuke."

"Oh, only him."

"What do you mean?"

"Next time something like that happens come and get me."

"Thanks I know you always have my back."

"So I can join in."

"AAHHHH! I'm leaving and getting away from all the black-haired perverts!"

"Naruto come back! We should go find Sasuke!"

"Screw Sasuke!"

"Only with you! Why are you leaving the city?!"

"To get away from crazy people!"

"I need to go find Sasuke so we can go get him. I don't mind sharing as long as it's only with Sasuke."

XxX

"Uchiha!"

"Yes?"

"Come with me to go get Naruto."

"Why do you want Naruto?"

"I want him. I'll even share him with you."

"Fine. Where is he?"

"I saw him take off a few minutes to the outside of the village."

"Let's go then."

XxX

"Stupid boys had to rape and molest me."

"Who did what?"

"Who's there?"

"You probably know me."

"Itachi?"

"That's right Naru-chan."

"Why are you even here and talking to me?"

"Because I like you Naru-chan."

"Great _another _guy is coming on to me."

"Who is coming onto you?"

"Sasuke, Sai what are you doing here?"

"We are here to get you so that we can go screw your cute little ass into the mattress."

"Sai! You pervert!"

"I want to join in."

"Itachi! You're supposed to help me!"

"I want to screw you too so I'm no help here."

"I hate you all."

"We love you too."

"Sasuke why are you holding my hand?"

"So you can't get away."

"Itachi why are your arms around my waist?"

"So I can cling to you and help them get you back."

"Sai."

"What?"

"Would you please help me get away from them? If you do I promise I'll kiss you."

"A kiss?"

"Yes a looooooooonnnnnnnnnggggggggggg one."

"With tongue?"

"Yes."

"Groping?"

"A little."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Why do that when I can bang you with two other hot guys?"

"I'm screwed aren't I?"

"In more ways than one Naruto."

* * *

This idea came into my head when I woke up this morning. That and I really wanted to do a story that was all dialogue. Some of this had me laughing while I was writing it. I hope it was good because I have never tried anything like this before. So if it sucks, please put it nicely. Review please!

Lynn


End file.
